


No More Alone Or Myself Could I Be

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2017 [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Moon Knight (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Religion, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2017. Day Seven.He really wished there was another way, but his God must be worshiped.





	No More Alone Or Myself Could I Be

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship. It's weird, kinda gross, and it's mine. Of course, I had to do it for Kinktober! This is actually a WIP that I had that fit the prompt, so that was nice. I just finished it, edited it, and it was ready!
> 
> Title is from "Angel Of Small Death And The Codeine Scene" by Hozier. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Moonlight streamed in through his window, casting its pale light onto the floor boards and on the hardened lines of his body. His shadow stretched behind him, only getting longer and darker in the faint light of the full moon. It was almost as if the moon burned him as if it were the sun, but Marc knew it was just another illusion from a vengeful God, one that fed off of the violence he offered, one that _hated_ to be kept hungry. He knew he should be out there in the cold night, giving his God blood, but he stayed rooted to the floorboard, avoiding the sight of his reflection in the half-covered mirror beside him.

He didn’t want to see himself. The sight of his dulled brown eyes, devoid of anything but years of sleepless nights and spilled blood, would make him feel sick.

A cold heaviness settled over his body, his bones turned to lead, and he heard the croon of that all-too-familiar voice in his head. The hairs by his ears rustled, tickling him as if the voice belonged to someone who was breathing right behind him.

“Why do you just sit here in my moonlight, my son? There are travellers of the night that need to be protected, and those who seek to harm them deserve my justice.”

Marc shivered as white-clothed arms curled around his chest from behind, Khonshu pulling him against his chest, holding him close. His bone beak rested on Marc’s bare shoulder, curling down and digging into his skin. The touch of his God warmed his skin, making him flushed and feverish all over. He squirmed in Khonshu’s arms, pushing back into him.

“Don't you want my blessing?”  
“ _Yes_.” Marc whispered, voice hoarse.

The word made him feel warmer, burning up in his God’s arms as the heat started a fire in his insides. Marc tried holding back a whine, fingers clawing at Khonshu’s tight grasp on him to no avail

“Please, my Lord, just one night,” He gritted, forcing the words out, “I'm so tired.”

Khonshu clicked behind him, a sound of tongue on the roof of a mouth, neither of which existed with his God. Nothing about his Lord was real but those hands running over his body, fingers stroking down the tight muscles on his stomach and back up to his pecs, felt all too real and far too hot. Warmth curled through his body, heating his skin up.

Gloved hands moved down to the hem of his shirt before creeping up underneath. Marc groaned as the heat grew slightly unbearable. He realized through the fog that his cock was aching, throbbing and leaking in his pants.

“Have I not given you enough, my pet? I bring you to life, I give you power, strength, and glory,” Khonshu said to him, one of his hands curling around Marc’s hip to drag him back against him, “And all I ask is that you serve me. It's a simple request that I'm sure someone else could manage.”

“N-No, wait, Master-!”  
“Do not worry, my son, I'm not going anywhere. Not unless you can prove that you're still loyal to me.”

Marc shivered. Obedience came far too easily for him, submission rolling off the tongue like the way his hips rolled back against his God’s, ass pressing against Khonshu’s crotch. He didn't need to ask what Khonshu meant by loyalty, Marc knew exactly what he wanted. 

He was guided to the wall, pressing himself up against it. Marc’s palms rested flat against the cool surface, hot skin finding temporary relief. Khonshu’s hands explored his body and he writhed and moaned with each touch.

A gloved finger traced one of his abs, and his God chuckled lowly.

“This is what I've given to you, my son. It was what you deserved for agreeing to serve me as my avatar and to protect my night travelers. You're lucky I'm allowing you this, because what I give can always be taken away.”

His shirt was lifted over his head and Marc raised his arms, brain firing on autopilot. He had fully submitted to his God, in that moment and when Khonshu had first come to him. The whispers of the moon held more than just delusions for him, manifesting in his second life to guide and control him.

And control was what Khonshu did.

“Turn around for me, my pet. Show me what I gave to you when I gave you life once more.”

With his bare back flat against the wall, he was face to face with his Lord. The blank avian skull with all of its holes and stark white bone made Marc’s breath catch in his throat and his pulse quicken. He reached up with one shaking hand, hesitating before stroking his fingers over the beak of his God.

It was strange to touch Khonshu like this, something he rarely did. The bone under his fingers had an odd texture, smooth and rough and cold and warm all at the same time. His mind couldn't comprehend it. Marc withdrew his hand, choosing to place them palms down against the wall as Khonshu continued to touch him.

Khonshu seemingly had his fill, hand finding the top of Marc’s head. Fingers curled into brown hair, tugging hard just to push him down until he was on his knees. Marc didn’t fight his God, letting himself be pushed down.

He fell to his knees before his God, looking up at him with wide, desperate eyes. Khonshu’s hand stroked his cheeks, moving down to press into his open mouth. 

“Yes, my son. _This_ is where you belong.” Khonshu crooned.

Marc didn’t see him release his cock from his trousers, but he definitely saw it spring free in front of him. He opened his mouth wider on automatic and Khonshu pushed into his hot, pliant mouth. His God didn’t make any noise, but his hips bucked forward as Marc set to work, sliding up and down. The appendage in his mouth was warm but tasted like nothing, not even skin or sweat, and Marc worked at it frantically.

He quickly became overwhelmed, gasping and crying out around it. The heel of his hand pressed against the bulge in his underwear, tears leaking out of his eyes as he realized just how turned on he was just from being on his knees for his Lord.

With Khonshu thrusting into his throat, it couldn’t last too much longer, all Marc had to do was take it. Saliva dripped down his chin as he struggled around the mouthful, slipping and sliding in and out, the head pressing down on his tongue. Above him, Khonshu remained passive, the only show of emotion being the tangle of his hands in Marc’s hair.

One more thrust of his hips and Khonshu was cumming, burning hot ropes of cum down Marc’s raw throat. He gasped but sucked every drop down, even as it kept on coming, drinking it all down until Khonshu pulled back and patted his cheek.

Marc collapsed on his side, not realizing he had cum in his pants until the mess started drying against his leg.

“One night. But, tomorrow, you return and do my bidding.”

“Yes, my Lord.” Marc whispered, curling up on the hard floor and shutting his eyes.

When he opened them, Khonshu was gone and he never felt more alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2017. You can read all of the fics or pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
